Ghost World: The Musicial
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is the same concept as Trying: The musical. This will be a series of one-shots with an assortments of pairing of PLL and some of them not so much with a dark ending.. I will also do one-shots from other PLL fictions that I wrote. So there will be Arianna/Emily from Victims No more, Spemily, Haily, Spoby and Caleb with Spencer. There's Alison and Emison BASHING!
1. Ghosttown(Spencer and Emily)

_Ghost-Town: THe Musical_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Author's Notes: Ghosttown belongs to Madonna_

 _"Spencer that's the most depressing song ever." Emily told her girlfriend and Spencer replied back, "We have face like the worst times and now that A is gone, this is my way saying whatever bad shit happens now, I will be there with you."_

 _"I get that but..." Em understod and then Spencer told her, "We would terroize throughout high school and so whatever madness the world brings like the end of the world, I will be there with you."_

 _Emily got it and then decide she was going to have Spencer prove her case more.. "Sing it." Emily said and Spencer asked, "Seriously?" Em shook her head yes and so Spencer got her acoustic Gultar._

 _ **Spencer Sings-**_

 _Maybe it was all too much_  
 _Too much for a man to take_  
 _Everything's bound to break_  
 _Sooner or later, sooner or later_

 _You're all that I can trust_  
 _Facing the darkest days_  
 _Everyone ran away_  
 _But we're gonna stay here, we're gonna stay here_

 _Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh_  
 _I know you're scared tonight_  
 _Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh_  
 _I'll never leave your side_

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_  
 _I'll be your fire when the lights go out_  
 _When there's no one, no one else around_  
 _We'll be two souls in a ghosttown_

 _When the world gets cold_  
 _I'll be your cover_  
 _Let's just hold_  
 _Onto each other_  
 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_  
 _We'll be two souls in a ghosttown_

 _I know we're alright_  
 _'Cause we'll never be alone_  
 _In this mad mad, in this mad mad world_  
 _Even with no light_  
 _We're gonna shine like gold_  
 _In this mad mad, in this mad mad world_

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_  
 _I'll be your fire when the lights go out_  
 _When there's no one, no one else around_  
 _We'll be two souls in a ghosttown_

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_  
 _I'll be your fire when the lights go out_  
 _When there's no one, no one else around_  
 _We'll be two souls in a ghosttown_

 _During this performance Spencer's Mom and Melissa walked in as Emily gave her woman a kiss. "Spencer?" Spencer mom said and asked, "Why are you singing such a depressing song to your girlfriend?"_

 _"It's not depressing, it means whatever happens that she's going to be there and I love it." Emily told Spencer and Ms. Hastings said, "It's unique like you two." Melissa rolled her eyes and went upstairs as Spencer put the Guitar away then Em said to her, "To a Ghosttown."_


	2. Thinking of you(Victims No More)

_Ghost Town: The Musicial_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _ **Author's Notes: This is based off my fiction Victims No More..Charlotte ends up still in the hospital and Dr. Rollins dead thanks to the one who set Mona up in that story which leads Alison alone to sing.. Of course I never finished the story but that was the planned ending.**_

 _ **Arianna was feature in all my Faking it Fanficiton and in the Victims no More fiction as Emily's Fiance. Emily had experience rape when she was imprisoned by Charlotte from Sara and so sometimes she's acts out her aggression through bondage by Arianna who takes it.**_

 _ **Arianna was involved with Amy in the Faking it Fanfictions and got gunned down by Karma by an accident...This will come into play at the end and this might be a seperate story...**_

 _ **Thinking of You belongs to Katy Perry**_

 _Part Two_

 _Arianna and Emily would sleeping peacefully together as there was handcuff marks around the Video Game Creator's wrists._

 _Alyson was all alone knowing she had alientate all of her friends from defending Charlotte including the one woman she loves. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a gun then played a song..._

 _Alyson begins to sing_

 _ **Comparisons are easily done**_  
 _ **Once you've had a taste of perfection**_  
 _ **Like an apple hanging from a tree**_  
 _ **I picked the ripest one**_  
 _ **I still got the seed**_

 _ **You said move on**_  
 _ **Where do I go**_  
 _ **I guess second best**_  
 _ **Is all I will know**_

 _ **Cause when I'm with him**_  
 _ **I am thinking of you**_  
 _ **Thinking of you**_  
 _ **What you would do if**_  
 _ **You were the one**_  
 _ **Who was spending the night**_  
 _ **Oh I wish that I**_  
 _ **Was looking into your eyes**_

 _ **You're like an Indian summer**_  
 _ **In the middle of winter**_  
 _ **Like a hard candy**_  
 _ **With a surprise center**_  
 _ **How do I get better**_  
 _ **Once I've had the best**_  
 _ **You said there's**_  
 _ **Tons of fish in the water**_  
 _ **So the waters I will test**_

 _ **He kissed my lips**_  
 _ **I taste your mouth**_  
 _ **He pulled me in**_  
 _ **I was disgusted with myself**_

 _ **Cause when I'm with him**_  
 _ **I am thinking of you**_  
 _ **Thinking of you**_  
 _ **What you would do if**_  
 _ **You were the one**_  
 _ **Who was spending the night**_  
 _ **Oh I wish that I**_  
 _ **Was looking into your eyes**_

 _ **You're the best**_  
 _ **And yes I do regret**_  
 _ **How I could let myself**_  
 _ **Let you go**_  
 _ **Now the lesson's learned**_  
 _ **I touched it I was burned**_  
 _ **Oh I think you should know**_

 _ **Cause when I'm with him**_  
 _ **I am thinking of you**_  
 _ **Thinking of you**_  
 _ **What you would do if**_  
 _ **You were the one**_  
 _ **Who was spending the night**_  
 _ **Oh I wish that I**_  
 _ **Was looking into your eyes**_

 _ **Looking into your eyes**_  
 _ **Looking into your eyes**_  
 _ **Oh won't you walk through**_  
 _ **And bust in the door**_  
 _ **And take me away**_  
 _ **Oh no more mistakes**_  
 _ **Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**_

 _She cried and after doing her make-up, she picked up the gun. She looked in the mirror and simply said, "Goodbye Emily." She was about to pull the trigger and the ghost of Arianna's ex appeared in back of her, Amy Runderfield. Alyson's gun was ripped from her hands and Amy had Alyson by throat with a big hole in her stomach from Karma shooting her with a ShotGun instead of Arianna._

 _"No bitch you get to live.." Amy said._


End file.
